


la lune à 3 heures du mat'

by JoliChose



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Classique, Lune - Freeform, M/M, Nature, Sirene - Freeform, Theatre, amour, eclipse - Freeform, lac
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliChose/pseuds/JoliChose
Summary: Il fait nuit. Près du lac, Lucas attend Maxenss, mais celui-ci à une demande plutôt étrange pour lui...Personnages :LUCASMAXENCEJORDANCe texte est du théâtre. C'est une pièce en trois scènes sous forme classique : en alexandrins, avec des rimes suivies.Les personnes concernées sont réelles, elle n'appartiennent qu'à elles-mêmes et libre à elles de faire supprimer cette fanfiction.
Relationships: Lucas Hauchard/JordanRondelli, Lucas Hauchard/Maxence Lapérouse, Squeezie/Joyca, Squeezie/Maxenss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Scène 1 - Nature

**LUCAS**

**MAXENCE**

_Lucas et Maxence sont assis près d'un lac, la nuit._

**MAXENCE**  
Écoute, et observe les reflets de la lune.  
Elle me parle et chante une mélodie, qu'une,  
Que je reconnaîtrais parmi des milliers  
De voix violentes aux mots blessant d'acier.

**LUCAS** , _à part_.  
Que dit-il ? Je comprends à peine les vains sons  
Que sa bouche à l'oreille égraine à la saison  
Nouvelle, âme troublante à la lueur lunaire  
Comme houle trouble l'eau aux vents polaires.

**MAXENCE**  
Un canard, deux canards, un couple sûrement,  
Vois comme leurs plumes se frottent tendrement.

_Il caresse le dos de sa main. Lucas le regarde._

**LUCAS**  
Quoi ? Rêvé-je ? Ose-t-il ? Sa peau contre la mienne  
Et m'attire et piège mes amours aux siennes.  
Je me fige et mes yeux face au tableau qu'il m'offre  
Jouissent de visions éphémères, je souffre  
D'un amour beaucoup trop sincère pour mon cœur.

**MAXENCE**  
Le silence est là, roi, dis, sens-tu ce bonheur ?  
Il souffle à l'eau douce reflets sentimentaux.

**LUCAS**  
Oui, je le sens, mais toi... je ne vois que le faux.

**MAXENCE**  
Il n'y a rien de faux, tu sais, en ma personne.  
Je ne suis que lumière et quand son heure sonne,  
La nuit qui me nourrit montre en mon coeur de faune  
Tout ce qui se cachait sous les hautes fourrées.  
Mon âme malgré moi éclot devant ton nez.  
Il n'y a par le monde émotion plus naïve  
Que celle à ton égard je ressente aussi vive.  
Tu ne sauras avant que l'heure vienne enfin  
Car je peux seulement avouer à l'airain  
Chose aussi honteuse quand la lune en vain  
Éclaire nos lèvres mouvant toutes pensées.  
La lune s'élève, j'attends que son aube naît.

**LUCAS**  
Dis, quand arrivera cette heure-là enfin ?  
Apaise le mystère en mon cœur peu serein...

**MAXENCE**  
Ce soir, dans la voûte céleste notre Terre  
Cache le satellite à la frêle lumière  
Du Soleil ne pouvant en ce temps l'épouser  
Et doit, avec regret, de ses courbes quitter  
La nature ronde qui s'élève un peu,  
Cherche un temps infini à fuir les cieux.

_Il part_.

**LUCAS**  
C'est là que je saurais la vérité alors ?  
Quelques mots, ta bouche scellera donc mon sort.


	2. Scène 2 - Sirène

**LUCAS**

**JORDAN**

**JORDAN** , _de l'eau_.  
Qu'a-t-il, cet homme qui, par son visage ravi,  
Éblouit ma nuit sans lune ni bruit ?  
Seul, je le vois marcher, faire les cent pieds  
Au bord du lac, tout près de la maison bleutée.  
Allons au devant, face à lui dont ne se lasse  
Mon regard de glace voyant si net sa face.  
Quel chant de sirène ne peut venir au terme  
Du froid et de son règne, insoupçonnable peine ?  
Ô les eaux de ce lac, qui m'ont vu naître un soir !  
S'il faut d'une onde aqueuse adoucir le flot, voire,  
Mais de mon cœur, ses feux, allumés par l'illusoir  
Sentiment à la vue de cet homme d'un soir,  
On ne peut effacer le tourment qui me prend.  
Un seul mot, il sera sous le charme flagrant  
D'un triton et d'un mot, il sera mon amant.  
Bel éphèbe, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

 **LUCAS**  
Hein ? Quoi ? Ce que j'attends ? Cela n'a pas de nom,  
Ce que j'attends me vient d'une conviction  
Qu'au plus profond de moi je garde par raison  
Mais qu'à l'aube demain, la nouvelle saison,  
S'envolera, libre, tel jeune papillon.  
Mes mains tremblent, regarde où me mène mon fond.

 **JORDAN**  
Attends-tu l'amour, qui, né d'un hasard, vivant,  
Transforme ta douce âme et rend ton cœur vibrant ?

 **LUCAS**  
C'est exact je crois, mais, dans ma tête étourdie,  
Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que moi je suis.  
J'ai peur, je te l'avoue, de n'être devenu  
Que l'ombre de moi-même à l'amour éperdu.

 **JORDAN**  
Oublie-le, alors ! Moi, je peux te donner tout,  
De la terre à la lune et même au rendez-vous  
Des astres révolus, je peux aussi t'offrir  
La dernière lueur que tu puisses souffrir.

 **LUCAS**  
Non, tu n'es pas celui que mon âme demande.  
Tu es loin toi aussi de ce que je quémande.  
Ton chant ne m'atteint guère et tes yeux aussi bleus  
Que l'eau du lac mère ne touchent pas mes vœux.

 **JORDAN**  
N'y a-t-il, es-tu sûr, aucun moyen pour moi  
D'obtenir de ton cœur tes sentiments, ta foi ?

 **LUCAS**  
Je suis sûr. Oui, crois-moi. Je ne veux pas t'aimer  
Car j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui n'a rien à t'envier.

_Jordan part._


	3. Scène 3 - Éclipse

**LUCAS**

**MAXENCE**

**MAXENCE** , _arrivant_.  
Lucas ! Quelle est l'ombre dont la voix me parvient ?  
Au fond de l'eau noire, disparaît du chemin.

 **LUCAS**  
Ça n'a pas d'importance au fond, car c'est bien toi  
Que j'attends sous la lune, elle disparaîtra  
Bientôt tu diras au creux de mon oreille  
Les mots promis enfin qu'une nuit pareille  
Va bien voir naître avant que naisse le matin,  
Éclore de ta bouche et tes lèvres carmin.

 **MAXENCE**  
Silence, regarde, la lune disparaît  
Ce n'est qu'à trois heures qu'encore elle renaît  
Pour la seconde fois en cette douce nuit.

 **LUCAS**  
Douce, elle l'est, c'est vrai, chaude également, oui.  
Donne moi ton secret, personne ne nous voit.

 **MAXENCE**  
Je t'aime.

 **LUCAS**  
Et... et quoi ?

 **MAXENCE**  
Non, c'est tout.

 **LUCAS**  
Je m'atten-

 **MAXENCE** , _le coupant_  
Mais cela n'est pas peu, tu sais, l'amour est grand.  
Celui que je te porte est immense pour moi.  
Car au fond de mon cœur, tout, oui, tout n'est que toi.  
Quand tout seul je mange, quand j'écris, quand je crie,  
Quand je dors et respire en ne pensant qu'au prix  
Que tu es à mes yeux, je rougis et transpire.  
Je l'ai reconnu tard, cet enfant du désir.  
À mon regard ton corps dénudé apparaît  
Sans qu'imagination ne vienne s'ajouter.  
Je t'aime. Tu sais bien que ma langue naïve  
Ne mentira jamais, crois-moi, à l'autre rive.

 **LUCAS**  
Je te crois et t'aime, mais que donc feras-tu  
À trois heures du mat', quand, lune apparue,  
Ses rayons se jettront sur nos corps amoureux ?

 **MAXENCE**  
Je t'aimerais encor du soleil et ses feux  
et quand viendra l'aurore, un petit bout de ciel  
Te reviendra de droit pour en chasser le sel.


End file.
